I Hate Everything About You
by FireNutZuko
Summary: After finding out that he has to marry Mai, Zuko is forced to go the South Pole. The mission was to destroy it, but things don't always go as planned...[Zutara!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It was a nice day in the Fire Nation. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Inside the Fire Nation palace, there was an important meeting going on. After the meeting, Iroh walked to Prince Zuko's room. Iroh knocked on the door to his nephew's room. Zuko was laying on the bed, bored out of his mind.

"Come in." Zuko said and Iroh opened the door then walked into his nephew's room. The former general closed the door behind him. He wondered how Zuko would take the news he was about to receive.

"Zuko, I have something to tell you." Iroh informed his nephew and Zuko sat up.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked, somewhat concerned, but doesn't show it. Iroh thought for a moment to choose his words carefully.

"You're father has arranged you a marriage and he wants you to go the South Pole to help spread the war." The former general informed the prince. Zuko stood up and looked at his uncle in disbelif.

"I'm arranged to be married?!" Zuko asked Iroh, shocked.

"Yes, to Mai." Iroh informed the 16-year old prince and Zuko was speechless, "I had no say in the matter."

"Oh well..." Zuko paused, "Why would father arrange this?" He finally asked.

"I have no idea." Iroh sighed, "He wants you to go to the South Pole today."

"Okay, I need some time to think this over." Zuko told Iroh and the general nodded before leaving the room. To make matters worse, Zuko's sister, Princess Azula, walked into his room after Iroh left.

"Hello Zuzu." Azula greeted and Zuko's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"What do you want?" He asked, getting to the point.

"Well, as Uncle has probably said, you're to marry Mai and go to the South Pole. You shall go to the South Pole today and when you return, you'll marry Mai." Azula told her brother the plans and he sighed. She loved seeing Zuko suffer, but Azula would rather be the one to cause his suffering.

"I will go." Zuko informed his sister, just to get her to leave him alone.

"Good." The princess paused, "Oh, before I forget, there's one waterbender there." Zuko looked at his sister, wondering why she gave him any information. He instantly thought that she was up to something, but he didn't know what.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." Zuko told Azula and she really hoped that he didn't make it.

"Try not to be killed, Zuzu." Azula said and left her brother's room. Zuko started to pack right after Azula left his bedroom. He wondered why she always came into his room without knocking. The prince knew that his sister hated him, but wondered why she couldn't at least knock before entering. Zuko saw Uncle Iroh walk into his room and began to wonder why no one knocked anymore.

"Uncle, are you coming?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"Yes, I'm coming. Pack quickly, nephew." Iroh told his nephew and left the room to help decide what tea to bring on the ship. Zuko continued to pack for the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

It was a week later in the South Pole. Katara was outside of the village, near the ocean, practicing her minimum bending. She relied on the bending moves she taught herself and not the official moves. The 14-year old waterbender had nobody to teach her waterbending. Just then, Sokka, Katara's 15-year old brother, ran over.

"Katara, I've been looking all over for you!" Sokka exclaimed and Katara stopped bending, the water dropped back into the ocean. She looked at her brother and saw that he was probably worried.

"What Sokka?" Katara asked, wanting to know what happened or what's going to happen.

"The Fire Nation is on its way, you need to be prepared." Sokka informed his sister and her eyes slightly widened. The Southern Water Tribe had stayed out of the war for over 5 years, ever since the raid. They thought that the Fire Nation had forgotten about the South Pole, but they were wrong.

"Do you know who's leading them?" She asked, wanting to know who her oppenent would be. Sokka shook his head negativiley.

"No I don't, but we need to get back to the village!" Sokka informed his sister and they started towards the village.

"Get everyone inside, Sokka!" The waterbender told her brother and he nodded before running off. Katara ran to right outside of the village and she was prepared to fight to defend her home. Even if she wasn't a master bender or close to one, she would have to protect the village.

"Prince Zuko, we're almost to the Southern Water Tribe." Iroh told his nephew as he walked over to him and Zuko nodded.

"Alright, I'm ready." Zuko informed his uncle as the ship landed at the Southern Water Tribe. Right when the ship got to the South Pole, Katara got into a fighting stance. The gangplank slowly opened, smoke came out of the ship and Zuko walked down the ramp with soldiers behind him. The prince noticed Katara and she bent snow at him.

"Show me your leader!" Zuko commanded her as he brushed the snow off. Katara's eyes narrowed and she hit Zuko with a stream of water. The prince stumbled backwards, but, other than that, kept his balance.

"I don't want to fight you." He told her, trying to sound sincere. Katara didn't believe him and noticed the soldiers start to destroy her home. She glared at Zuko and ran to fight the soldiers. Zuko watched the soldiers destroy the village and noticed Iroh watching from the ship. Iroh turned his head away, disappointed in his nephew for spreading the war. Zuko tried his best to ignore Uncle's look and ran to help soldiers fight the waterbender.

Katara saw Zuko join the fight and hit as many people as possible with multiple streams of water. Zuko gave the soldiers a signal and the soldiers stopped fighting. The prince got into a fighting stance and Katara trned in her fighting stance to face Zuko. He noticed that even though Katara barely knew any bending moves, she did a good job at fighting the soldiers. Zuko knew that she might be hard to defeat.

"I really don't want to fight you." Zuko told her, sounding sincere.

"Yeah right!" Katara exclaimed, not trusting him believing that the Fire Nation always lies. She hit Zuko with some water and he glared at her. His temperature went up and the water turned to steam as it was boiled off of him.

"I told you I didn't want to fight you." Zuko said and shot a large blast of fire at her. Katara dodged to the best of her ability then hit Zuko with snow. The prince blasted fire at the snow and created fire daggers. He ran towards her and Katara's eyes widened for a millisecond. She did her best to dodge and block his attacks.

When Zuko saw that she was tiring, he made the fire daggers disappear and quickly grabbed her wrists. He looked into her eyes and froze. Katara struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"You're coming with me." He told her loud enough so the she could hear him. Katara's eyes showed fear, she didn't want to be stuck on a Fire Nation ship or anywhere that had Fire Nation in the name. Zuko signaled the soldiers to get back on the ship and they marched back onto the ship.

"Let go of me!" She commanded and he ignored her. Zuko forced her onto the ship, making Katara do the logical thing, which would be scream. Sokka heard his sister scream and ran towards the ship.

"Katara!" He yelled, worried for his sister's safety.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled back and she tried to run off the ship, but Zuko continued to hold her wrists. Sokka threw his boomerang at Zuko and the firebender skillfully dodged it. Sokka ran onto the ship just as Katara kicked one of Zuko's shins. He grunted then glared at her.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko informed her and Katara's eyes narrowed. The prince continued to hold her wrists and threw her into his quarters. He shut and locked the door then ran towards Sokka, who was lunging at Zuko with a spear. Zuko broke the spear with his arm and Sokka grabbed a club and swung it at Zuko. The prince got hit on the shoulder, then he used the half-moon crescent kick, that knocked Sokka off the ship and into the water.

Katara thought that he forgot to lock the door, so she tried to open it, but it didn't budge. She thought for a moment and started pounding on the door with her fists. Zuko heard, but decided to ignore it.

"Set sail! We are going home!" Zuko yelled and Katara's eyes narrowed. The prince saw his uncle and Iroh also heard the banging on the door. Uncle Iroh's expression was of disappointment. Zuko did his best to ignore his uncle and the two relatives walked their separate ways.

Katara knew that her attempts to escape won't work. The waterbender searched for a hiding place and found one. She quickly got under a desk that was surrounded by shadows. Katara hoped that her hiding spot wouldn't be found. That was her place to hide and she hoped that no one would enter the room. Katara didn't know which room she was in on the ship. All she knew was, was that it wasn't a cell, but to her it felt like one.

Author's Note: Okay, these short chapters will hopefully stop next chapter and be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

After awhile, Zuko walked back to his quarters and opened the door. He looked for the guest or technical prisoner. The prince didn't see her anywhere he looked. Zuko didn't expect her to hide.

"Hello?" Zuko asked the semi-dark room. Katara stayed silent and breathed very silently. The waterbender made sure not to make a sound, "Hello?" He asked again. Katara pretended that she wasn't there and Zuko finally knew where she was, "Can I talk to you?" The prince asked, trying to be polite.

"Why?" She asked, no longer being silent.

"I wanted to explain..." Zuko started, but was interrupted.

"People from the Fire Nation don't explain anything!" Katara exclaimed, the Fire Nation didn't explain why they killed her mother or why they started the war. Zuko sighed and sat on the bed. He decided that it was best to stay calm and not lose his very short temper.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and Katara thought for awhile. She knew that there was only one way to get out of this situation. The waterbender sighed and crawled out from under the desk. She stood up and looked at Zuko.

"Alright, talk." She said and he thought carefully.

"Well..." The prince started then looked at her and became speechless. He was stunned by her beauty and wondered why he liked a waterbender that was a peasant.

"What do you want to say?" Katara asked, she was getting impatient. The waterbender crossed her arms and Zuko tried to stop staring at her. Katara noticed that he was staring at her and wanted to slap him, but kept herself under control.

"I... I..." Zuko kept trailing off and that annoyed Katara.

"What?" Katara asked him, some anger entering her voice. Zuko stood up, quickly walked towards her, and kissed her on the lips. Katara wasn't just shocked, but she was also furious. She broke the kiss and her grey-blue eyes showed anger. Zuko was shocked by his actions and didn't know why he just did that.

"Why did you do that?" Katara asked, her anger showing in her voice. Zuko looked at the metal floor of the ship.

"I have no idea! I just had this feeling!" Zuko told her and Katara took a deep breath to help calm herself.

"This feeling of what?" Katara asked as calmly as she could, but Zuko didn't answer. Katara's eyes narrowed, "Take me back to my home!"

"No." Zuko told her and Katara got furious again. If she were a firebender, Zuko would be a pile of ashes right now.

"Why not?" Katara asked, she didn't yell though.

"I don't want to." Zuko walked over to he door and opened it.

"I am not going to stay here, on this ship!" Katara informed him and he walked out of the room. Zuko turned around to look at her.

"You don't have a choice." He said as he shut and locked the door. Katara was very angry and started to come up with a plan to escape. Iroh walked over to his nephew, obviously very disappointed.

"How could you?" Iroh asked his nephew and Zuko looked at him.

"What?" The prince asked his uncle.

"I know that you have kidnapped someone." The former general informed Zuko.

"Don't worry about it, Uncle." Zuko told Iroh and began to walk away.

"You're holding that person here against their will." Iroh told Zuko and the prince stopped walking.

"Father will be proud." He said, without looking at his uncle.

"Your father wanted you to destroy the Southern Water Tribe." Iroh informed Zuko and was glad that his nephew didn't. The prince chose to ignore his wise uncle. Iroh walked away, knowing that Zuko would have to make a decision.

"Let me out of here!" Katara yelled from inside the room. Zuko walked over to the door.

"What do you want?" He asked her and Katara realized that her plan to escape might actually work. She thought quickly before she said anything.

"There's a mouse in here!" Katara yelled and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Nice try." The prince said and Katara's eyes narrowed.

"Seriously, there is a mouse in here!" She yelled again and Zuko sighed before opening the door.

"Where?" He asked and Katara pointed to a corner in the room. Zuko began to walk to where she pointed to. Katara noticed that he was distracted. She quickly ran out of the room and tried to get to the deck. Zuko turned around a few moments after she got out of the room.

"There's no mou..." He trailed off, noticing that Katara was no longer there, "Where did she go!?" Zuko yelled, angry at himself for believing her about the mouse. Katara successfully reached the deck. She hoped that her plan would work as she started to look for a lifeboat. Zuko ran onto the deck and saw her, he ran towards her.

Katara heard footsteps and looked over one of her shoulders. She saw Zuko running towards her and quickly ran to the otherside of the deck. The waterbender didn't see a lifeboat and knew that the only way to escape was to jump into the ocean. Katara quickly thought of which choice was better. She knew either choice could result in death. The waterbender had made her decision.

Author's Note: Okay, I lied. I just love cliffhangers. You don't know what's going to happen next! Or do you...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

"No, wait!" Zuko yelled as he stopped running and put his hands in the air. Katara hit Zuko with a stream of water and he stumbled back a little, "Wait, don't jump!" He yelled as she was climbing over the railing of the ship. Katara's eyes narrowed and she hoped that the fall wouldn't kill her, "I don't want you to jump." The prince told her and she chose to ignore him, "If you jump, I'll just have to come in after you." Zuko informed her.

"No, you won't have to, you'll just want to." Katara informed him as she turned her head to look at him and Zuko looked at the ground. He admitted to himself she was right, but would never tell her that.

"That water is freezing. I don't want to jump in there." The prince told her as she looked back at the ocean.

"I've lived in the Southern Water Tribe for years and I'm used to the cold." The waterbender informed him and Zuko stopped looking at the ground. He looked at the back of her head and noticed that her braided hair was slightly blowing behind her in the gentle breeze.

"I'm not used to it, so I really don't want to jump in there after you." Zuko told her.

"You don't even need to jump in after me." Katara told Zuko and he quickly thought up a logical answer.

"I can't just leave you in that freezing water, you will die." He informed her and Katara's eyes slightly widened, but she didn't make any move to get back on the deck. Zuko began to walk towards her and Katara hear his footsteps.

"Stay back!" Katara told him and he put his hands on the rail next to one of her hands.

"Please don't jump." He told her and she wondered why he even acted like he cared. Then Katara remembered the kiss and guessed that he did care on some level. She couldn't be sure, though.

"Why?" She asked him, wanting an answer.

"Because..." Zuko replied and looked at the water.

"Because...?" Katara asked him and he sighed.

"I think that I love you." He replied and Katara's eyes slightly narrowed. She didn't want a guy that she barely knew to love her or even have any feelings for her. Katara didn't want a guy that was her enemy to have any feelings for her besides hatred.

"You don't even know me." Katara informed him and he quickly thought of something to say.

"I do know what I want." Zuko informed her and she became furious. Katara was furious that men treated women like possessions, women weren't just something someone could take for their own. Women and men were both human beings and should be treated equally.

"I'm _not _some possession." She informed him, anger was clear in her tone.

"I know!" Zuko exclaimed and tried to grab her hand. Katara moved her hand away and turned her head to look at him, "Please..." He said and looked into her eyes. The waterbender's grip loosened on the rail, "No, don't!" Zuko almost yelled and she chose to ignore him. Katara saw a floating piece of ice and bent it closer to the ship. She hoped that this wouldn't get her killed. The waterbender jumped off the ship and, luckily, landed on the floating piece of ice. The ice started to float back to the South Pole while the ship continued to go to the Fire Nation.

"Come back here!" Zuko yelled as he jumped over the railing and landed on the ice. Katara started to think of another escape plan, "I told you I would jump after you." He told her and her eyes narrowed, "We better hope this doesn't melt." The prince said as he sat down on the ice.

"Well, you can go back to your ship while I go back to my home." Katara told him and Zuko looked for the ship, but couldn't find it, "Idiot." She muttered and Zuko glared at her. The waterbender bent the ice to the ship, "There, you can go now." Katara told him as he stood up and looked at her.

"Will you come with me?" He asked her and Katara's eyes narrowed.

"No!" She yelled and he grabbed her wrists. Zuko dragged her back onto the ship, "Let go of me!" Katara yelled and Zuko got an excellent idea. He saw a soldier whistling nearby and knew this was his chance. Zuko mentally smirked and got down on one knee in front of Katara. The firebender pulled out a red betrothal necklace from his armor, he was originally supposed to give it to Mai, but plans changed.

"Katara, will you marry me?" He asked and Katara was shocked.

Author's Note: MUHAHAHAHA! Another short chapter, you probably wonder why I torture you so. I'm not telling!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Author's Note: Sorry about updating a lot today, but my friend really wants me to the write/upload the chapters. How is she getting me to do so? She has her ways of threatening...

"No!" Katara exclaimed and Zuko stood up. He made sure that the soldier heard him, the soldier had stopped whistling. Zuko tried to put the necklace on Katara, but she backed away.

"Don't you want to wear your necklace?" Zuko asked her and she glared at him.

"It's not mine and never will be!" She exclaimed and Zuko started to get mad.

"Yes, it is yours. Didn't you hear me?" He asked her and his tone remained calm.

"I never accepted anything!" Katara almost yelled at him, but just let anger in her tone.

"I asked you if you would marry me." The prince informed her.

"I clearly said 'no'!" The waterbender told him.

"I don't need to say 'yes'. As long as I ask, then we are engaged." He informed her and saw anger in her eyes, "And as long as somebody hear me say it..." Zuko glanced at the soldier, "Then it is official." The prince finished explaining to her. Katara thought of a reply and found a loophole in this.

"That's a Fire Nation custom and since I'm not Fire Nation, it doesn't apply to me." Katara calmly told him and Zuko had to think about that.

"I'm not sure how that all works." He told her after a few moments.

"So therefore we're not engaged." She said, proud of herself for finding the loophole and getting herself out of the engagement. Zuko saw his uncle and gestured for him to come over. Iroh walked over to the two teenagers.

"What is it, nephew?" He asked them.

"I asked Katara to marry me, doesn't that make us engaged?" He asked his uncle and Iroh had to think for a second.

"Did she say 'yes' or 'no'?" The former general asked and Zuko looked at Katara, who glared at him. The prince sighed.

"She said 'no'." He told his uncle.

"I figured... are you going by Fire Nation customs or Water Tribe customs?" Iroh asked his nephew and could only guess what the answer would be.

"Since I am prince of the Fire Nation, I'm using Fire Nation customs." Zuko informed his uncle and Katara was shocked. She didn't even know his name, until he said that he was prince of the Fire Nation.

"You two are engaged." Iroh sighed, disappointment was in his eyes as he walked away.

"Wait a second... prince of the Fire Nation? As in, Prince Zuko?" Katara asked Zuko and he looked at her.

"Yes." He told her and Katara's eyes narrowed again.

"What?" Zuko asked her and Katara started to think of another escape plan.

"Stay away from me." Katara told him and Zuko was slightly shocked. He thought that she would be happy about marrying into royalty, not angry.

"What's wrong with me being a prince?" He asked her.

"Just stay away from me!" Katara exclaimed as she backed away from him. She knew that the firebenders power came from the sun, so she chose not to fight him because he could easily beat her.

"What is the problem with a prince?" Zuko asked again and Katara's eyes narrowed, agian.

"Maybe the fact that you're from the Fire Nation!" She almost yelled.

"I didn't destory your village, did I?" Zuko asked her and they were both getting furious.

"You almost did." Katara told him.

"I was sent there to totally destroy it, but I didn't. Doesn't that count for something?" He asked her.

"It counts for that my brother doesn't kill you." Katara told him and he was shocked.

"That was your brother?" He asked her.

"Yes, that was my brother." She told him. Zuko noticed that she was cold since the sun was setting.

"Will you come inside with me?" He asked her.

"No!" Katara exclaimed.

"Are you just going to sit out here and freeze?" The prince asked her, wondering if she really wanted to die.

"It's better then being engaged to you." The waterbender told him and that just got him angry.

"What is your problem with me?" Zuko asked, anger seeped into his tone.

"Just stay away from me!" Katara said as she faced the opposite direction.

"Why?" He asked her and Katara ignored him. Zuko grabbed her shoulders and firebent warmth to her. He felt like a heater at that moment and Katara tried to get away. Zuko didn't let go of her shoulders. Katara tried harder to get away from him and he finally let go of her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Just stay away from me." Katara told him and walked away from him.

"Is that all you ever say? Please, tell me what's wrong. I want to make you comfortable around me." Zuko told her and she looked at him.

"Then let me go back home and you go back to the your nation." She told him, trying to get him to listen to what she wants.

"I can't do that." He told her and her eyes narrowed. Zuko walked towards her and she heard his footsteps and waked farther away from him. The prince sighed, "Please..." He said and Katara shook her head 'no', "Fine, if it will make you happy... you are free to go." Zuko told her and turned away.

"Where exactly am I supposed to go? We're in the middle of the ocean on a ship!" Katara told him.

"Well, you were going to jump off the ship, maybe try that again." He sarcastically suggested and Katara turned around to glare at him. Zuko continued to not look at her and Katara turned away from him, again. She started to come up with another plan to get back to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara had a feeling that none of her plans would work. Zuko walked to the corridor that led to the deck on the ship. He stopped walking for a second and looked back at her, then continued walking to his quarters.

Author's Note: Friend, PLEASE DON'T HARM ME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

"Great, just great." Katara quietly said to herself then sighed. The waterbender realized that she was stuck on the ship until it stopped next. She knew that she had to save her energy to try to escape when the ship next docked.

Meanwhile, Zuko was walking through the ship's corridors thinking. He saw his uncle walking through one of the corridors. Iroh was on his way to play Pai-Sho with the captain, but was stopped by his nephew.

"Uncle, what should I do?" Zuko asked and Iroh was somewhat shocked that his nephew was asking for advice.

"Talk to her and try to get her to understand our customs more." Iroh advised his nephew.

"She doesn't understand! I don't think that she'll ever understand!" The prince told his uncle.

"She's probably furious and confused." The former general informed Zuko and the prince thought for a few moments.

"Yeah, I feel bad that she is out on the deck right now. She must be cold." The prince said and Iroh's eyes slightly widened. He wondered why his nephew was seemingly nicer right now.

"Zuko." Iroh said in a scolding tone.

"What?" Zuko asked and looked at his elderly uncle.

"Get her off the deck." Iroh said to his nephew and Zuko walked away to get her off the deck. Katara was looking at the ocean and ignoring her surroundings. The prince walked up behind her, very quietly.

"Come inside." Zuko told her and she was slightly startled when she heard a voice.

"Why?" Katara asked him.

"I don't want you to be out here cold and alone." The prince told her and she didn't even look at him.

"I'll be fine." Katara told him and they both knew she was being headstrong. Zuko knew that she wanted to go back to the South Pole, but he wasn't going to let her.

"You are hardheaded." Zuko told her and she chose to ignore him. Katara thought that by ignoring him we would let her go back to the South Pole and call the engagement off. Zuko tried to grab her hand, but she moved her hand away, "My uncle is going to be upset if you don't get inside." He said, trying to make her feel some guilt, but it didn't work.

"So?" Katara asked him, she wanted to see if there was a point.

"I guess you don't care." He said and she ignored him. Zuko walked to stand beside Katara and she didn't notice. The waterbender started to cough, the cold air was finally getting to her.

"Come inside." Zuko told her, he guessed that she was getting sick.

"No." Katara said, she wasn't going to be submissive. The waterbender wasn't going to let him tell her what to do. She knew that he had no right to tell her what to do... even if he was now her fiancé , she didn't like that fact. Katara coughed again.

"You're getting sick." Zuko informed her.

"No, I'm not." She told him.

"Yes, you are." He responded.

"I'm not getting sick!" The waterbender exclaimed. Zuko sighed and grabbed her hands, against her will. He firebent warmth to her hands, the prince felt like a human heater, again. Katara tried to get away from him, but he didn't let go of her hands. Zuko feel deep into her eyes while still holding onto her wrists. The waterbender continued to try and get away from him. After a few more moments, Zuko let go of her hands and Katara looked back at the ocean.

"Come inside." He told her for the third time.

"Fine." Katara said after a moment and was mad at herself for giving in. Zuko led Katara through the corridors and to his quarters. She followed him into his quarters and her eyes scanned the room. The waterbender wasn't used to all the red, gold, and black colors. Zuko sat down on the bed and Katara sighed. She wondered if she would ever escape and if she would see her brother again.

"Are you still cold?" Zuko asked her and she looked at him.

"Kind of." Katara admitted and Zuko stood up, grabbed a blanket and handed it to her, "Thank you." She said, being polite. Zuko sat back down on the bed as Katara wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Sit with me." He told her and she was tired of him telling her what to do, but she did walk over to the bed and sit down next to him. Katara wondered if her life was basically going to be controlled now. The waterbender hoped that her life wouldn't be controlled, but she knew that every nation favored men over women. So, there was a small chance of her life not being controlled.

Zuko held Katara's hand and she was to tired to fight or argue at the moment. She did have a long day with being captured, forced into being engaged, and almost getting sick. The two laid down on the bed and Katara was asleep within a few moments. Zuko laid awake for awhile before falling asleep, his arms were wrapped around Katara.

* * *

Author's Note: I find this funny/weird corridors and quarters kinda sound alike. Wait... did I add something somewhat cute?! Okay, I must yell at a happyzuko now. (glares at happyzuko) 

**Blooper!:**

Iroh: Zuko, you idiot!(changed to just "Zuko.")


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

* * *

It was the next day and Zuko was the first to awake. He realized that his arms were still wrapped around Katara. The prince realized that she was probably still asleep, so that's why she wasn't yelling at him or arguing with him. It took a few more minutes before Katara woke up and she slowly opened her eyes. Zuko soon realized that she was awake and wondered why there wasn't any yelling or arguing.

"Hello..." Zuko said.

"Hi..." Katara replied, she was still half-asleep. Zuko continued to lay there and kind of felt awkward, but didn't want to move at the moment. Katara's eyes scanned her surroundings and what happened the day before came rushing back to her. She wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't due to being awake already, then Zuko sighed.

"What?" Katara asked him.

"Nothing, this is nice." Zuko told her and Katara believed him on that. Someone knocked on the door and Zuko unwrapped his arms from around Katara and sat up, "What?!" He asked whoever knocked through the door.

"Nephew, we're almost back to the Fire Nation." Iroh informed Zuko and didn't open the door. Zuko got out of bed and began putting his armor on. The former general walked away from the door and Katara was slightly angry at the news.

"You just took me away from my home to bring me to the Fire Nation?" She asked him as she got out of bed, anger somehow stayed out of her voice.

"Where did you think we were going?" Zuko asked and Katara couldn't come up with an answer. The prince finished putting his armor on, "I'm surprised you didn't leave last night."

"I was tired and couldn't possibly get back to my home even with my bending." Katara told him and they both knew it was a logical answer. Zuko didn't believe her, "When should we reach the Fire Nation?"

"Uncle said soon." Zuko told her and started to think.

"So in a few minutes?" She asked and Zuko thought harder than her.

"Maybe a few hours. In the meantime what would you like to do?" Zuko said and she shrugged. The prince remembered the betrothal necklace.

"What?" Katara asked him.

"Close your eyes." Zuko told her and she didn't know if this was a trick or not, "You can trust me." He tried to assure her. Katara sighed and hoped it wasn't a trick as she closed her eyes. The prince pulled the necklace out from his armor and walked to stand behind her. He took off her mother's necklace and put the red necklace around her neck, "There." The prince said and Katara's eyes snapped open when she heard him.

"What?" She asked him, confusion showed in her eyes.

"Your betrothal necklace." Zuko said and Katara felt a little angry. Katara looked at Zuko, her eyes narrowed.

"Did you take my mother's necklace?" The waterbender asked him and then noticed he was holding her mother's necklace.

"Yes..." Zuko said and Katara snatched it from him. She turned away from Zuko and walked to the other side of the room, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Katara replied and Zuko decided not to ask again. The prince wondered if Katara was going to keep wearing her betrothal necklace. Katara sighed and Zuko walked over to her and stood next to her.

"I know that some thing's wrong." He told her and she looked at him.

"I'm fine, really." She told him and Zuko tried to hold her hand. Katara didn't feel like fight right now and wondered if she would even stand a chance against him. Zuko held her hand and pulled her towards the door. Katara followed him and he lead her to the deck. The waterbender realized that the weather was warmer since the ship is quite close to the Fire Nation.

"It's good to be home." Zuko said, mainly to himself, and Katara sighed. She knew that the Fire Nation would never feel like home, her home was in the Southern Water Tribe with her family and friends. The waterbender didn't notice the tear that went down her cheek, but Zuko did notice. He noticed how sad she was and sighed.

The ship was brought to the docks and some people stopped to see their prince return. Zuko walked off the ship with Katara, he still held her hand. The people that saw this, were confused as to why the prince was holding hands with a peasant from a different nation. While they pondered this, Iroh walked off the ship and followed the two teenagers to the palace. The soldiers were left to unload the ship. Zuko finally remembered that he's engaged to two women.

* * *

Author's Note: Does Zuko seem like a man whore? He seems like a man whore to me. That's just me being random. You're all probably upset about ANOTHER short chapter. Please don't threaten my life like my friend! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

The walk to the palace wasn't a very long one. Katara didn't want to go near the palace, but knew she had to. Zuko gave Katara a reassuring look right before they entered the palace. When they walked into the palace, Zuko looked straight ahead and Iroh walked off to the tea room. Zuko wondered why his uncle only brought a few things of tea on the mission.

Azula was walking through the corridors. She saw her brother and a dark-skinned girl dressed in blue travelling clothing. The princess guessed that the girl was from the Water Tribe. Azula walked over to her brother and the girl. Zuko noticed his sister, but decided to ignore her.

"Zuzu, how was your journey?" Azula asked right before she smirked and Zuko glared at her.

"Fine." He replied.

"Father wants to talk to you." The princess told her brother and he nodded before looking at Katara.

"I will return soon." He told her and Katara slightly nodded.

"He wants you to bring her with you." Azula lied to her brother, Ozai didn't even know that a girl from the Water Tribe was in the palace. Zuko was confused, but walked with Katara to the throne room. The waterbender didn't want to be in the same room as the Fire Lord. She had heard of how cruel he was and the torture that he ordered guards to do to the prisoners, starvation and dehydration were two of them.

The two entered the throne room and saw a wall of fire before a throne, where the Fire Lord was sitting. Zuko walked further into the room and bowed to his father.

"Welcome back, Prince Zuko." Ozai greeted.

"Thank you, father." The prince replied.

"How was your trip?" Ozai asked, pretending not to notice Katara, even though he had already noticed her.

"It was successful." Zuko lied after quickly thinking of an answer.

"The Southern Water Tribe is destroyed, then?" The fire lord asked and knew his son was lying.

"Yes, father." He lied again.

"Then explain why you came back here with a girl from the South Pole." Ozai said and Katara wanted to flee while Zuko thought, "I thought I told you there were to be no prisoners."

"I'm sorry, father." Zuko said as he slightly bowed.

"You failed at a simple task." Ozai informed Zuko, "Do you have anything to say?"

"No, father." The prince replied and Katara started to walk back towards the door. Zuko began to walk out of the room with Katara. Ozai quickly thought of something to do to Zuko, so that he would no longer be embarrassed by him.

"Zuko, you're banished." Ozai said and Zuko stopped walking to look at his father.

"What?!" Zuko asked, shocked.

"You failed at a simple task, a potato could do that better then you." Ozai informed Zuko and the prince was both angry and sad.

"Father, please, it isn't fair. What about my honor, my throne, my country?" The prince asked and Ozai's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You failed, Prince Zuko." The fire lord informed the prince, his voice now seemed to echo in the room. Zuko became frustrated, he got on his hands and knees.

"Father, please, I will do anything!" He informed his father, trying to make a bargain.

"For you to regain your honor, you must assassinate Iroh." The fire lord said after a moment.

"Iroh... he is part of the royal family!" Zuko argued, but Ozai didn't pay attention to his son, "I will do it." The prince sighed after a few moments of thinking.

"What?" Katara and Ozai asked Zuko in unison.

"I will kill Iroh." Zuko told them and Katara couldn't believe that men would sink so low.

"Just for honor?" She asked him and was furious at him for even considering murdering a relative. The prince glared at Katara.

"You also might want to teach the girl some respect, Prince Zuko." Ozai said and Zuko looked at Katara, again.

"Water wench, get out!" Zuko yelled and Katara gladly left the room, "Thank you, father, I won't let you down."

"Go, kill your uncle." Ozai said and Zuko bowed before walking away. Katara was walking through the corridors of the palace. While walking, she saw a girl that looked to be about 15 or 16 with gray eyes and long shiny black hair. The two looked at each other and Mai, the girl, noticed the red betrothal necklace around the peasant's neck. Mai decided that she should interrogate this girl.

"Who are you?" Mai asked the waterbender.

"I'm Katara, you?" She replied.

"I'm Mai, why are you wearing a Fire Nation betrothal necklace?" Mai asked, getting to the point.

"There's a good explanation... a very good explanation for that." Katara replied, even though she really couldn't just straight out say 'the prince asked me to marry him and I'm forced to against my will', that might seem a little strange and maybe rude.

"What's your explanation?" Mai asked and crossed her arms. Katara thought out her answer carefully.

"The prince kind of asked me to marry him. I obviously don't have a choice, I don't really want or need to." The waterbender explained and Mai was kind of angry.

"I take it you didn't know he already has a fiancé?" She asked Katara.

"So you're saying he's already engaged?" Katara asked, wanting to get the facts.

"Yes, in an arranged marriage." Mai informed her and Katara noticed that the tone of the other girl wasn't pleasant.

"Thank you for the information. I should get going." Katara said and the two walked away in different directions. Mai was walking back to her home while Katara walked away to think up another plan of escape. Zuko saw Katara walking through one of the corridors and walks over to her.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Sorry about what exactly?" Katara asked him, wondering what he was sorry for.

"For agreeing to assassinate my uncle." The prince told her, he wondered how she could've forgotten so quickly.

"Who in their right mind would kill their uncle?" She asked him and he looked at her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Zuko asked her some anger was noticeable in his tone.

"Not kill him." Katara replied, she was stating the obvious.

"You have to understand. I can't lose my honor, it's all I have left." Zuko tried to explain to her.

"Honor can't be taken or gained." Katara informed her and they knew she was right. Zuko thought for a moment before grabbing her hand.

"I need to talk to you." He informed her.

"Fine." The waterbender said after a few moments. Zuko led her to his bedroom, "What do you need to talk to me about?" Katara asked as the prince closed the door.

"I have an idea." He told her and Katara was slightly shocked.

"What's your idea?" She asked and Zuko thought out his idea carefully.

Author's Note: I just LOVE leaving you guys hanging. It's not my fault if I love cliffhangers! Or is it...?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

"What if I kill my father?" Zuko asked her and Katara thought for a moment.

"You could either add to the war or stop it." She told him.

"If I take down my father, I inherit the throne and I can end this war." Zuko informed her and Katara thought for a moment before nodding, "And we can be together." He told her and she sighed. Katara really missed her family and home. The prince walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and she was very homesick.

"I miss my family." Katara quietly said and Zuko tried to imagine her pain.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, knowing that it was his fault for causing her misery.

"You probably don't know what it's like to be separated from your family and home, knowing that you'll never be able to return." She told him and he thought before breaking up the long hug. Katara sighed and Zuko sat down on the bed.

"I need to think over this some more." He told her and she looked at him.

"You won't be able to defeat Ozai by yourself." Katara informed him.

"I have you and Uncle, don't I?" The prince asked her after a few moments.

"I barely know how to waterbend." The waterbender told him and he looked at her, shocked that she barely knew how to waterbend, "If only I had someone to teach me how to waterbend..." Katara trailed off.

"You're the only waterbender I know." Zuko told her.

"I'm the only waterbender in the South Pole." She paused, "If only I could go to the North Pole, then I could probably be taught how to waterbend."

"We don't have time for that!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I know that!" Katara informed him and he slightly nodded. The two were silent for a few minutes.

"I need to talk to Uncle." The prince said, breaking the silence, "Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry." Katara said and he nodded before leaving to find Iroh. The waterbender looked for some parchment and a pen, she found both. She wrote a letter to Sokka telling him that she's fine. After writing the letter, Katara left the room to find a messenger hawk. Once she found it, Katara tied to scroll to its leg and it flew off towards the South Pole.

"Hello nephew." Iroh greeted when he saw Zuko walk into the room he was in.

"Uncle, I need to talk to you." Zuko said, getting to the point.

"What do you need to talk to me about, nephew?" The former general asked.

"Father, he asked me to do something..." He replied and Iroh looked at his nephew.

"What would that be?" The former general asked then took a sip of tea.

"He told me to kill you." Zuko answered and Iroh was outraged that his own brother would tell his nephew to kill him. He waited for his nephew to explain, "He is going to banish me, but I can't decide what to do!"

"Choose wisely, what's more important?" Iroh asked.

"I talked to Katara about it. We thought about killing my father." Zuko replied and the former general thought for a few moments.

"That might work." Iroh said, but then realized a flaw in his nephew's plan, "Your father has the whole Fire Nation on his side."

"That's why I need to kill him unexpecitidly and with your help." He said and Iroh nodded.

"What's your plan?" The elderly uncle asked and guessed that Zuko had to have some sort of plan.

"I don't have one, yet" Zuko replied and Iroh was slightly disappointed in his nephew for not having a plan, "I'm working on it, Uncle."

"You better be working on it." Iroh said and Zuko slightly nodded, "He won't be expecting us to attack at nighttime."

"Tonight?" Zuko asked his uncle and he nodded.

"We will have Katara on our side, correct?" The former general asked and Zuko thought for a few moments.

"She said that she doesn't know much waterbending." The prince informed his uncle.

"That doesn't matter. Tonight is a full moon and her abilities will be enhanced." Iroh informed his nephew.

"Good." Zuko said and little did either of them know, Azula was eavesdropping. Her golden eyes slightly widened when she heard the whole plan. The princess walked into the throne room and bowed.

"Welcome, princess." Ozai said and Azula stood up. She looked at the firewall that was in front of the throne.

"Father, my uncle and my brother are planning on killing you." Azula informed Ozai and he was slightly shocked. The Fire Lord didn't expect two family members to plot against him.

"Those traitors." Ozai paused, "I knew he didn't have it in him, such a failure."

"The girl that Zuzu brought here is a waterbender and tonight's a full moon." The princess informed her father and the firewall slightly grew due to the Fire Lord's anger.

"Her powers will be strong. We need a plan." Ozai said and looked at his daughter.

"We can either lock her in a cell or kill her." She said and the two smirked.

"Good idea, daughter. Go, make sure she never sees the light of day." Ozai said and Azula wanted to know what her father wanted done to the girl.

"So, kill her?" Azula asked.

"Or lock her up. Whatever you need to do." Ozai said and Azula nodded.

"I won't let you down, Father." The princess said then bowed. She stood up and left the throne room to find Katara.

Author's Note: ANOTHER cliffhanger! These cliffhangers are probably making you angry, but they're fun for me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

After sending the scroll, Katara was quickly walking through the corridors of the palace. She didn't want to see anybody on her way back to the room, where she said that she would be. Azula saw Katara walk around a corner and she followed the waterbender. The princess wasn't about to let her father down.

"Hello." Azula said and that made Katara stop walking and turn around to look at the princess.

"Hi." Katara said.

"I see that you have taken an interest in my brother." Azula told Katara and the waterbender raised an eyebrow, "I see the betrothal necklace." She informed the waterbender and Katara sighed.

"You have it mixed up." Katara told Azula and the princess didn't like being proven wrong.

"I do, do I?" The princess asked, she didn't feel the need to hide the hatred in her voice. She wanted the waterbender to know that she was hated.

"Yes, you do! Your brother likes me." Katara told Azula.

"I guess that he didn't tell you about his other fiancé." The princess said and Katara sighed.

"Someone else told me that he is being forced to marry someone." The waterbender informed the princess and Azula smirked.

"Well, it's true. He'll probably make you a concubine." Azula tried to convince the young women. Katara's eyes grew wide at the thought of pleasuring the prince.

"I won't allow him to do anything to me." Katara told Azula, but they both knew Zuko was stronger than the waterbender. Azula was maybe the only one younger then Zuko that could beat him in a bending fight, but not hand-to-hand combat.

"You wouldn't have a choice." The princess said as she continued to convince the young women. Katara looked at the floor for a second, then back Azula.

"I really just want to go back to my home, but I know that I'll probably just be brought back here." Katara said and Azula hid her smirk. The princess knew that she had convinced the waterbender. She was glad that the young women was convinced.

"Poor girl." She lied, but Katara didn't know she was lying.

"How would you feel if you were taken away from your family and home?" The waterbender asked and Azula thought for a moment. She had never thought of how she would feel. The princess wondered why she should think about it.

"I really do feel bad for you." Azula paused, "That's why I'm sorry to do this!" Katara didn't noticed that the princess had already gotten into a fighting stance. Azula shot blue flames at Katara and the waterbender was hit in the stomach. She flew back a few feet before falling to the ground. Azula saw a few servants and ordered them to take Katara to a prison cell. The servants dragged the waterbender there without complaint.

The servants put Katara in a cell. After they left, a guard closed and locked the door. Soon, Katara noticed that the world started to turn black. In a matter of moments, she lost consciousness.

Zuko walked back to his room, but didn't see Katara in it. He instantly jumped to the conclusion that something was wrong and walked through the halls and corridors. Zuko saw his sister walking through a corridor.

"Azula!" Zuko almost yelled and she stopped. Azula turned around to look at her brother.

"What, Zuzu?" She asked him and knew that the nickname highly annoyed Zuko. The princess hoped that he would just leave her alone, but knew he wouldn't.

"Where is Katara?" He asked her.

"I don't know what or who you're talking about." She lied and knew that Zuko would believe her lie, he always did.

"Have you seen her?" Her brother asked and she looked at him.

"No, I haven't." Azula paused, "Our father and Mai's father want you and her to get married soon." She finished as she examined her fingernails and Zuko sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm having second thoughts." Zuko informed her and she stopped looking at her fingernails. Azula blinked a few times in fake surprise.

"You can't have second thoughts on this." She thought for a moment, "You can, but you have to marry Mai.

"And if I refuse?" He asked her and knew that she would know.

"I can just see you being banished." The princess told him. Zuko got frustrated and quickly walked away to look for Katara. Azula smirked and knew that her brother was stupid enough to believe her lie of not seeing Katara. She wondered if Zuko forgot his mantra and guessed that he probably did.

Katara regained consciousness in the cell she was put in. The waterbender slowly stood up and walked to the front of the cell. She noticed that a guard was standing by the cell and that he was obviously make sure she didn't escape.

"Let me out of here!" Katara almost yelled, but the guard ignored her. She sighed and paced in her cell. The waterbender stopped pacing and stood near the back of the cell. Katara heard footsteps on the metal floor and noticed that they were nearing the guard. "Guard, where is Katara?" Zuko asked him and the guard pointed at the cell she was in. He walked over to the cell and she saw him, "What happened?" He asked her as she walked to the front of her cell. Katara had her guard up and wasn't about to let him do anything to her.

"Azula, she hit me with blue flames while were talking." Katara informed him and Zuko was mad at himself for believing his sister.

"Azula? Why would she do that?" Zuko asked her and she thought for a moment.

"Azula said something about you being forced to marry someone." She told him, but he ignored her. Katara knew at that moment that the fact was true. The waterbender knew that he normally would say something, even if it would be a lie.

"Let her out, now." Zuko told the guard and he was scared. The prince glared at the guard then the guard unlocked Katara's cell. After opening the cell, the guard walked away. Zuko opened the cell and tried to hug Katara. She backed up a little and hoped that he would get the message that she didn't want to be near him right now.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and Katara realized that he didn't get it.

"N-nothing." Katara replied, hoping that she sounded scared due to Azula's attack. The prince grabbed her hand and led her to where he last saw his uncle. Zuko saw that his uncle was still in the tea room, but was playing Pai-Sho with someone instead of drinking tea. The two saw Zuko and Katara, the person that was playing Pai-Sho with Iroh left.

"Uncle, father knows." Zuko informed his uncle and he looked at his nephew.

"How does he know?" Iroh asked, but had an idea of how his brother knew.

"Azula told him." The prince informed his uncle and the former general nodded, "What do we do?"

"Ozai won't be expecting us to attack since he knows." Iroh informed his nephew and Zuko knew that there was some logic in what his uncle had said. The prince didn't realize that he was still holding Katara's hand.

"What do we do?" Zuko repeated the question and all three of them thought.

"We need to distract him." Katara told them and the two firebenders looked at her in surprise.

"How?" He asked her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

The two firebenders patiently waited for Katara's plan. The waterbender thought for a few minutes, trying to think of a plan. Zuko and Iroh were also thinking of how they could distract Ozai.

"I don't know how." Katara paused, "Maybe a diversion." Zuko looked at his uncle for ideas.

"One of us could go into the throne room first, that way Ozai would be distracted. Then later, the other two come into the throne room and finish him off." Iroh suggested after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yeah, that can work." Zuko told his uncle and started to think of who should face Ozai first.

"I'll go in first." Katara said and they looked at her, surprised.

"Are you sure?" The prince asked her and she slightly nodded.

"I'm sure." Katara replied and the firebenders agreed. Azula walked into the room a few moments later.

"Azula." Zuko said.

"Zuzu." Azula said in response.

"What do you want?" He asked his sister. Azula looked at him.

"Well, you remember Mai, your fiancé? You're going to have to marry her soon." Azula told him and he looked at her. Zuko was mad at her for continuously reminding him. Katara recognized the name, she remembered meeting someone by that name earlier.

"I'm not marrying her!" The prince exclaimed and his sister looked at him.

"It's arranged, you don't have a choice." Azula told her brother and moved a strand of hair so that it was out of her eyesight.

"I've made my decision." He told her.

"Do I have to tell father that you refuse to marry Mai?" The princess asked and he sighed.

"Azula, just stay out of it! I can tell him myself." Zuko informed his sister and she took a deep breath.

"Well, Father will banish you or worse, kill you." She told him and there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"Stay out of it!" Zuko yelled at his sister and she crossed her arms.

"Zuko, I'm your sister. Do you think that I would lie to you about your future banishment or possible death?" She asked him, her tone softened, but Zuko ignored her, "Fine, brother. You do know that dad will banish or kill you when he finds out."

"I can handle it." Zuko told her and Azula nodded. The prince stopped holding Katara's hand. He sat on the floor, next to the tea table.

"Zuko, he could also kill the person you love." The princess told her brother in a sad voice. Zuko looked at Katara then at Azula.

"I know that." He told her and she knew that Ozai would kill Katara once he found out about Zuko refusing to go through with the arranged marriage.

"Are you going to risk the person you love?" Azula asked him and he got frustrated, "I can see you need time to think. I'll talk to later, brother." She walked out and closed the door behind her. Zuko sadly sighed and the other two in the room looked at him.

"You have to make a choice." Katara told him and he looked at her.

"I want to dethrone my father, stop this war and my engagement to Mai." Zuko informed them.

"I know, but you know that Ozai could kill you." Katara informed him.

"You need to make a choice, nephew. Even if it's the right choice, but for the wrong reason or vice-versa." Iroh said and Zuko thought for a few moments. The prince stood back up.

"I want to take down my father, but I'll need your help." He told them and Iroh smiled, proud of his nephew.

"Good choice, nephew." Iroh said and Zuko looked at Katara.

"Katara, are you still going to fight him first?" He asked her and she thought for a moment.

"Yes, I'm still going to fight him first." Katara informed them and they nodded.

"Be careful." Zuko told her and she nodded.

"I will be careful." The waterbender told him.

"Young love." Iroh said super quietly. Zuko and Katara thought they heard Iroh say something, but choose to ignore it. The prince leaned down and lightly kissed Katara on the cheek. Katara didn't realize how close he was and she was slightly shocked.

"You be careful too." She told him and he nodded before looking at his uncle.

"Are you going to fight with me?" He asked his elderly uncle.

"Yes, the two of us will go in second." Iroh said and Zuko nodded then looked at Katara, again.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Katara told him and he nodded.

"Katara, go to the throne room. Ozai should still be there." Iroh told her after realizing that it was night. Katara nodded and walked out of the room. She started walking towards the throne room. The waterbender stopped to fill a flask with water so she could fight the Fire Lord. After filling the flask, Katara continued to walk towards the throne room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Katara walked into the throne room with her head held high. She noticed the firewall that surrounded the throne where the Fire Lord was. Ozai noticed her walk into the throne room and was prepared to fight.

"Peasant, I thought I told Zuko to get rid of you." Ozai said and Katara's eyes narrowed.

"You told Azula to take me out!" Katara yelled at him and he stood up.

"Yes I did. She failed me." The Fire Lord said and his golden eyes glowed with fury. Katara got into a fighting stance and opened the flask.

"I'm not afraid of you." Katara told him and Ozai jumped down onto the floor in front of the throne. He created a large fire blast and shot it at her. The waterbender dodged it and tried to hit Ozai with a stream of water, "I hope you know that there's a full moon tonight!" She told him as he dodged the stream of water.

"I'm aware." Ozai said and bent fire from the firewall and made a wave of fire. He sent it clashing towards Katara and her eyes widened. Zuko and Iroh walked into the throne room and Zuko bent the fire away from Katara. The waterbender tried to hit Ozai with another stream of water, but he dodged it. Zuko ran over so that he was standing in front of Katara.

"Prince Zuko, get out of the way!" Ozai yelled at him as Iroh started to fight the soldiers that seem to have entered out of nowhere.

"No, father!" Zuko yelled at Ozai as Katara walked so that she was standing at Zuko's side. She focused and bent some of the water in the flask into a mini-wave and aimed it at Ozai.

"Prince Zuko, you're a failure and you have always been a failure!" Ozai exclaimed and sent fire at the water wave Katara had created. The wave turned to steam and Zuko blew fire at Ozai. Katara aimed another stream of water at Ozai. The Fire Lord dodged both of the attacks and waited for the right time to strike Katara.

Katara bent the rest of the water from the flask into a wave. She aimed it at Ozai and he tried to dodge the giant wave, but couldn't and fell to the floor. Katara smirked as the water hit Ozai.

"I thought that you would be harder to beat." She told him and her eyes scanned for something else to use against Ozai. The waterbender only noticed candle oil. She realized that candle oil was a type of liquid. An idea formed in Katara's head and she smirked.

"You're powerless, give up." Ozai told her and Zuko blasted fire at him, "There's no way you can win now." He said as he dodged Zuko's attack. Katara tried to bend some candle oil at Ozai, but it didn't work. Ozai blasted fire at Zuko and the prince was slightly burned through his clothes on his chest.

"You won't win, so just give up." Katara told Ozai as she concentrated again. She moved her arms to bend candle oil from those containers at Ozai and hoped that it would work. The Fire Lord realized that she was going to bend hot oil at him and he shot flames at her. Zuko bent the flames away from Katara as she aimed a stream of candle oil at Ozai. The Fire Lord got hit by the hot oil and yelped in pain.

Azula entered the throne room and gathered lightning then shot it at Zuko. The prince saw and dodged the lightning.

"Azula!" Zuko exclaimed and she got into a fighting stance. The two siblings faced each other, "I told you to stay out of this!" Zuko exclaimed as Ozai got hit by more candle oil.

"You were planning on killing Father." Azula told him.

"I have to do this!" Zuko said and shot fire at her, but Azula dodged it. The two siblings now fought to kill the other. Azula shot blue flames at her brother, but he dodged his sister's attack. Zuko took a deep breath and blew fire at his sister, but she easily dodged her brother's attack.

Katara bent more hot oil at Ozai and he kept getting hit by it. Ozai was soon badly burned and when more hot oil was bent at him, he fell to the floor. Katara bent more hot oil at him and aimed it at his chest. When his chest got hit, Ozai died.

Azula quickly gathered lightning and shot it at Zuko. The prince got hit in the arm and bent more fire at his sister. Azula jumped out of the way of the fire as Zuko tried to create lightning, but failed. The princess shot multiple streams of blue fire at her brother and he dodged it.

"You'll never catch up." She told him and Zuko remembered her saying that to him all those years ago. Zuko took a deep breath and tried to create lightning again. Azula gathered lightning and shot it at Zuko. The prince got hit in the arm, again.

Katara turned around and noticed Zuko fighting Azula and the soldiers that Iroh was fighting were laying on the floor dieing. Azula aimed a lightning bolt at Zuko's chest and Katara ran over to Zuko and pushed him out of the way. She got hit the bolt instead and fell to the ground. Iroh quickly ran over to Azula and hit her on the head, knocking her out. Zuko ran over to Katara and knelled on the floor next to her. The prince put an arm under Katara's back and gently lifted her upper-half so that it looked like she was sitting. Zuko wrapped his other arm around her and held her close to him.

"Zuko..." Katara said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Katara, why did you do that?" He asked her and she took a somewhat deep breath.

"I love you." She said almost inaudibly, but he heard her.

"I love you too." Zuko told her and her eyes closed. The prince held Katara close to him and Iroh walked over to the two. He put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, but Zuko ignored his uncle. The prince carefully picked her up and walked to his room. He placed her on the bed and started to pace. Katara's eyes very slowly opened and Zuko noticed. The prince walked over to her.

"Katara, don't worry. You'll be okay." Zuko told her and she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, her voice below a whisper.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He told her.

"I told you that I was going to be fine before we fought Ozai, remember?" Katara told him.

"I know." The prince said and touched her cheek. Katara and Zuko slightly smiled at each other.

"Is the war now over?" She asked him, her tone still quiet.

"Yes, the war's over." Zuko informed her and she nodded.

Author's Note: This ISN'T the last chapter! A few more to go!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

It had been a few weeks since Ozai was killed, Azula had been put in prison under high security, and the war's end. Zuko was now the Fire Lord and Iroh was helping his nephew with the responsibility. The two had to sit through a lot of meetings ever since the war ended and the meetings had finally become a little less, but there were still a lot of meetings. Zuko was still adjusting to being the Fire Lord and had some doubts, but the two people he was closest to believed that he would make a good Fire Lord.

It was early in the morning as Zuko woke up laying next to his fiancé. She slowly woke up and saw that Zuko was already awake. The young woman looked at him.

"Good morning." Katara said and slightly smiled.

"Good morning." He replied and kissed her on the forehead.

"We're getting married today." She reminded him and he nodded, "I forgot to mention, my brother's coming."

"Your brother?" Zuko asked her to be sure that he heard correctly.

"Yes, my brother." Katara told him and he nodded, "Hopefully he's forgotten about you."

"Yeah, he isn't going to be happy about this." The Fire Lord said and Katara thought for a moment.

"As long as there's a lot of food, he'll be happy." The waterbender told him and both of them slightly laughed. Then both of them got out of bed and Zuko started to stretch, "We better get ready." She said and Zuko nodded in agreement, "You're supposed to go to a different room. So, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Zuko said as he walked out of the room. Katara rolled her eyes when Zuko forgot to close the door. She walked over to the door and closed it. The waterbender walked over to her dresser and found her blue dress with white trim at the bottom. Katara changed into it and put on a pair of white shoes. She walked over to the vanity to see the mirror. The young woman put her hair up then put on some make-up.

Zuko entered a different room and remembered to shut the door. He put on his formal white Fire Lord uniform then combed his hair. The Fire Lord then put on the diadem as Iroh knocked on the door.

"Nephew, it's almost time." Iroh said and Zuko opened the door.

"I'm ready, Uncle." The Fire Lord said and Iroh led Zuko to where the wedding was to take place.

"Katara will be here shortly." Iroh told his nephew, who nodded in response. The former general pushed Zuko into the room and got glared at by his nephew. Zuko walked to his place and waited for Katara.

She walked out of the room a few minutes later and took deep calming breaths. The young women walked to where the wedding was to take place. Katara took a final deep calming breath then walked down the aisle. She glanced at her brother and noticed that he was furious. The young women then looked forward and after what felt like forever, reached the end of the aisle. She stood across from Zuko and they slightly smiled at each other. The priest said all that stuff and after there were no objections, continued.

"Do you, Zuko, take Katara to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and cherish, for as long as you shall live?" The priest said as he looked at the two.

"I do." Zuko said and the priest took a deep breath before continuing.

"Do you, Katara, take Zuko to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and cherish, for as long as you shall live?" He asked.

"I do." Katara said and the priest looked at the couple.

"Then, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said. Zuko leaned down and the two gently kissed. The guests, besides Sokka and Mai, applauded. Sokka had his arms crossed while Mai was upset. Iroh was very happy and glad that his nephew found someone that he could spend the rest of his life with. After the kiss, Zuko wrapped one of his arms with one of Katara's and they turned to face the audience. Sokka didn't even look at the couple and he looked at the walls. Zuko led Katara down the hallway and into the ballroom. The Fire Lord really didn't want to dance.

"Zuko, it's our wedding, so we have to dance." Katara told him and he sighed. Zuko grabbed one of her hands and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

"Yes." Katara said and Zuko led her to where other's were dancing and a waltz began to play. Iroh spotted Sokka being grumpy and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" The former general asked and Sokka looked at him.

"Besides that my sister is marrying my enemy?" He asked and Iroh sighed.

"It was her decision." Iroh half-lied and Sokka looked confused.

"What?" He asked and Iroh figured that Sokka didn't know the Fire Nation customs.

"Your sister accepted my nephew's proposal." He told Sokka and the warrior was still confused.

"I want to ask her myself." Sokka said and Iroh spotted the couple.

"You'll have to wait a minute." The former general said and Sokka crossed his arms in frustration, "Or you can just go and drag her away from Zuko to talk to her." He finished sarcastically. Sokka thought for a moment then walked over to his sister.

"May I have this dance?" He asked his sister while glaring at Zuko. The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow and Katara looked at her brother.

"Sokka, you're my brother." She told him and Sokka thought for a moment.

"I need to talk to you!" The warrior exclaimed and Katara took a deep breath.

"Okay..." She said then looked at Zuko, "I'll be back soon." Katara then walked with Sokka away from where the other people were dancing.

"We can escape now, let's go!" Sokka told her and she looked at him.

Author's Note: What's Katara's decision going to be? You'll find out next chapter. Why do I love cliffhangers? You'll never know, I don't even know!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Katara looked at her brother, she was shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. Then she remembered that Sokka didn't know that she loved him. The waterbender sighed.

"What're you talking about?" She asked him and Sokka blinked a few times due to shocked.

"You can return home, to your family, and leave this jerk!" Sokka exclaimed and Katara looked at her brother.

"Zuko's not a jerk!" She exclaimed and Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget that he kidnapped you and brought you to the Fire Nation?" He asked his sister and thought that something else happened to her.

"I didn't forget that, but I love him." The waterbender told her brother and he was shocked and angry.

"How can you love him? Did you forget that the Fire Nation, his nation, killed Mom?" The warrior asked her and tears formed in Katara's eyes when Sokka mentioned their mother. Katara had never really gotten over their mother's death and hated when anyone brought it up, "Come home with me."

"I refuse." Katara told him and her brother grabbed her hand.

"Katara, you have to come home with me." Sokka told her and she looked at him.

"No, Sokka." She told him and he sighed. Sokka let go of his sister's hand and turned around, his back was facing her.

"Fine! If you want to betray your family and stay here with that jerk, then fine!" He said and began to walk away.

"Sokka, you're my brother and I love you, but I can't just leave. I love Zuko." The waterbender told him and Sokka turned around. He grabbed his sister's hand again and pulled her to a Water Tribe ship. Katara tried her best to get her hand away from Sokka, but Sokka held his sister's hand harder as he continued to drag her to the ship, "Why are you doing this?" She asked him as she continued to try to get free from Sokka's grasp.

"I know that you want to go home. Trust me, it's for your own good." Sokka told his sister and tears formed in her eyes.

"Do I even have a say in this?" Katara asked as he pulled her onto the ship.

"No." He told her as the ship set sail. Katara looked at the Fire Nation and noticed that it was getting smaller as they got farther away from it. She wanted to fight her brother, but didn't want to hurt him.

Zuko was wondering what was taking Katara and her brother so long. He walked over to where they were and didn't see them anywhere. The Fire Lord came to the conclusion that Katara went back to the South Pole. Iroh saw his nephew and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, nephew?" Iroh asked and Zuko looked at him. The former general noticed the pain in his nephew's eyes.

"Katara's gone. She must've left me." Zuko told his uncle and then noticed that Iroh looked guilty, "Uncle?"

"I might have accidentally told Sokka something..." Iroh told his nephew and Zuko looked shocked, "I was being sarcastic. I didn't really think that he would kidnap her!" He said in his defense. Zuko glared at his uncle, angry at him for actually telling Sokka something. The Fire Lord guessed that Katara's brother didn't notice the sarcasm.

"Uncle, how could you?" He asked and Iroh looked at the ground then at his nephew.

"It was an accident, nephew, I'm sorry." The former general said and Zuko became frustrated. The Fire Lord walked to his room and packed somethings. Then he walked to the docks and order a soldier to get him a ship. When the ship was prepared, Zuko got on it and then the ship took off towards the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko wondered why Katara would go back to the Southern Water Tribe so easily.

Katara looked at her brother and was upset. Sokka did notice, but still believed that something happened to her. The warrior thought that Katara was forced to marry Zuko, and he would never know how right he was. His sister wasn't about to tell him what happened when she was brought to the Fire Nation, even though Sokka did want to know.

"Sokka, why did you have to drag me onto a ship to go back to the South Pole?" The waterbender asked her brother and he looked at her.

"Trust me, Katara. This is what you want. Zuko probably brainwashed you or something." Sokka told her and his sister became very angry.

"I'm not brainwashed!" Katara exclaimed and Sokka ignored her, "Did you even get my letter that said I'm fine?"

"I figured that Zuko made you write it." He told her and she glared at him.

"No one forced me to write it! I wrote it out of my own freewill!" She yelled at him and Sokka ignored her again. He thought that his sister was insane. Katara grew even more frustrated and stormed away from her brother.

"We're almost home!" Sokka exclaimed when he saw Katara again.

"Joy." She said, sarcasm was evident in her voice. Sokka chose to ignore his sister's sarcasm and walked back to the deck.

Author's Note: What's going to happen next? Is Katara going to stay in the South Pole?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

The Water Tribe ship was brought to the dock and Katara sighed. She didn't want to leave the Fire Nation, but she also didn't want to have had to harm her brother. The siblings walked off of the ship and they saw the village waiting for them. Gran Gran walked over to Katara and hugged her.

"Darling, you're safe!" Kana said and Katara broke the hug. The waterbender glared at Sokka and he rolled his eyes. Sokka still believed that his sister was brainwashed. Katara walked away from the village to think. She sat down neare the ocean and, after a few minutes, saw a ship coming towards the South Pole. Katara stood up and noticed that the ship was from the Fire Nation. The waterbender walked back to the village and saw Sokka getting the warriors ready for battle as the Fire Nation ship was brought to the dock.

"Show no mercy!" Sokka told the soldiers and they nodded. Katara hear her brother and hit him with some snow. Sokka was shocked and looked at his sister, "Katara, go! This is for the men to fight!"

"I won't go!" Katara yelled at him as Zuko and some Fire Nation soldiers walked towards the village. Sokka got into a fighting stance and Katara aimed more snow at her brother.

"Katara, stop it!" He yelled at his sister and Katara stayed in a fighting stance. Zuko and the Fire Nation soldiers arrived at the village. The Fire Lord saw Katara and he got into a fighting stance, the same as the soldiers. Sokka and Katara saw Zuko and Katara walked towards him, which made Sokka very confused. A Fire Nation soldier walked over to Sokka and noticed that the warrior was shocked.

"She's not brainwashed." He said and Sokka thought that maybe Katara did love Zuko. The Fire Lord ran over to Katara. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Sokka was kind of angry and crossed his arms.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked her as he glared at Sokka, who returned the glare.

"Yes, I'm alright." Katara replied and broke up the long hug. Zuko put his hands on both sides of her face and picked up her head. The two leaned in and gently kissed. Sokka was speechless and all the soldiers laughed at Sokka. The warrior glared at them and they then started to whistle. When the kiss ended, Katara looked at her brother and gave him a look that said 'You'll always be my idiotic brother'. Sokka slightly smiled and walked away.

"Let's go home." Zuko said to Katara and she nodded. The Fire Lord held her hand and they walked onto the Fire Nation ship with the soldiers following them. The ship left the South Pole when the Fire Nation soldiers finished getting onto it. Zuko and Katara walked onto the deck and looked back at the South Pole, "Don't worry, your brother will be fine."

"I know." Katara said and Zuko held her to keep her warm. The waterbender smiled and the journey back to the Fire Nation was made in peace.

THE END!

Author's Note: I know, VERY short chapter. Leave me alone about it!


End file.
